


Dancing Lights

by RonaldRx



Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: A glimpse into Roman's and Victor's New Year's Eve tradition.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: ZsaszMask Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dancing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!
> 
> Here we are again. I went into this with no plan, other than "New Year's Eve" because that is the only occasion for me where I ever witness fireworks and can describe it more accurately. (I probably failed anyway but that doesn't matter). I hope you enjoy this little glimpse into their relationship and own little tradition.   
> Surprisingly written in Roman's POV for once.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Ronny

ZsaszMask Week Day III: Fireworks

It was a busy night at the Black Mask Club. Busier than usual, which wasn't exactly surprising, since it was New Year's Eve. A night where people loved to go out and celebrate for an ungodly amount of hours.

New Year's Eve was one of the nights where the Black Mask Club opened around 6 PM and stayed open indifferently. When the last person was gone, it was closed. Sometimes, that meant an all-nighter until 7 AM. Sionis made sure to pay his staff double their usual salary - in order to keep them happy and working for him - for nights like that and looked to split shifts for some of them.

Overall, it always meant a night full of drunk, happy people, making the money flow like no other night could.

It also meant organising fireworks and making sure that the roof top was as much of a club area as the actual one downstairs for that night only.

Roman was more than fine with these circumstances, he made them happen in the first place after all. He loved big parties, big crowds, and especially big, colourful fireworks.

He may not be the biggest fan of how fucking loud these things were, or how he had to pay his cleaning services extra for getting rid of the waste that fireworks would cause but he loved the colours, the sparkles and the atmosphere they created, despite the way they reeked.

What he loved most about New Year's Eve and fireworks, though, was the memory of the party five years into owning the club. Not only did he manage to make a bigger name of himself and attract more regulars with this huge party - it was quite memorable - but it also paved the way for something more between his favourite person and himself. Something he didn't really expect to come out of it at all.

That he even remembered it was a surprise to either of them. He was drunk and high off his ass. Still young and swept away by the contagious mood of the crowd. He'd drunk so much alcohol that night, he was still a little astonished as to how he didn't have alcoholic poisoning or mental blanks. On top of that, he also swallowed several pills and snorted some lines of coke, creating a pretty concerning drug cocktail in his system. 

Sure, some of the night's events were a blur and a haze, but he still remembered it. And the moment he remembered, oh, so fondly every single year that New Year's would come up, was as clear of a memory as any. 

Zsasz had already been working for him for the five years he's owned the club then. He had already grown to be his most trusted man, his right-hand, his guard dog - who got to kill whoever pissed him off - and his best friend. 

So, it wasn't as much of a surprise that when the fireworks started shortly before 12 AM and they were all counting down the last ten seconds before the new year would officially start, that Roman grabbed Victor's face forcefully and pulled him in for a New Year's kiss, right on the man's unbelievably plush lips as the chorus around them hit one and shouted "Happy New Year". 

It was expectedly uncoordinated with the state he was in and he was also grinning, which had his teeth catch on Victor's lips and their teeth clank together and it was all sorts of embarrassing, thinking about it years later, but it was perfect in its own way. Surprisingly romantic, too. The fireworks having illuminated them in all sorts of colours, other people cheered, toasted and kissed all around them, not even paying them any mind. Which was really good and important in the end. People - especially ones in their line of business - couldn't know how much they meant to each other after all. 

Either way, it was a fantastic night that he didn't regret. He always remembered it so fondly and with a slight smile on his lips. It was something he never expected to happen. He never expected to actually feel anything besides disdain towards another person. 

Yet, here he was with Victor Zsasz, over ten years later and still feeling his heart strings being tugged on by that very man. 

It was nearing 12 AM by now, and more and more people gathered on the roof top to watch and be near the fireworks or fire up some themselves. 

Zsasz and Sionis retired to the loft then. Over the years, they stopped celebrating on the roof top with everyone else and kept to themselves instead. It was easier, more relaxed and no pressure or paranoia as to who could see the kiss they shared when the clock hit zero each year. 

When they came through the door, Roman immediately went for the mini bar he's got set up. He made himself a Martini and poured Victor a glass of Vodka. Traditionally, people would drink champagne or similar celebratory drinks. But they weren't traditional by any means. So, their go-to drinks it was. 

Before he picked up both drinks, he got rid of his gloves and put them on the bar's table. Then, he took each glass into either hand and went over to Victor who was standing at the big windows, already looking outside and being illumined in multiple colours in quick succession.

Roman smiled and held out his hand with Victor's drink, so he could take it from him. Zsasz turned towards him and did, thanking him in that smooth, low voice of his. 

It was quiet inside the loft, the only sounds came from outside, the muffled explosions of the fireworks, the music from the club downstairs and also the music and the people right above them on the roof top. It was all easy to tune out, though. They were so used to it by now and barely registered those noises anymore, which in comparison made the loft appear rather serene. 

Roman sighed and put his free arm around Victor's shoulder and leaned into him. Both were looking outside, taking in the fireworks. 

In spite of what they did to other people and how they couldn't care less about anything or anyone but each other and themselves, these fireworks on New Year's Eve were always something to fill them with a sense of warmth. An excitement that killing people and taking over Gotham's underworld couldn't possibly compare to. 

Moments like these made them feel like they were the only people in the world. It felt like the fireworks were something just for them, something special. 

After a few more minutes of reveling in each other's warmth and sipping on their drinks, they could hear the people up- and downstairs shout out the countdown. 

Ten. 

They each took another sip. 

Nine. 

And another, finally emptying their glasses. 

Eight. 

Roman lifted his arm off of Victor's shoulders, so they could each put their empty drinks onto a nearby table. 

Seven. 

They looked outside again. 

Six.

Roman felt a flutter in his stomach. He always did. Each and every year, when it came to those last few seconds, he would feel that. 

Five. 

Both smiled and slowly turned towards each other. 

Four. 

Roman thought Victor looked beautiful with the different lights exploding around him and highlighting his face, his scars. 

Three. 

They leaned into each other, Roman also had to lean down a little bit. 

Two. 

Hands found necks and cheeks. 

One. 

Plush lips met another pair in time of several fireworks exploding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> If you want to, you can come and talk to me on:
> 
> Twitter: @RonaldRx_
> 
> and Tumblr: RonaldRX


End file.
